The chance
by ixhatexpink
Summary: Tsubasa's chance on getting Misaki's heart just tore down into half when an out-of-the-story guy came along. Now he needs to do something before anything happens...my first TxM fic! Oocness:check!


**Hi! Sorry for being so late…!**

**This is my first TxM one, so hope you'll like it!**

**(Oocness: check!)**

* * *

Valentines' day is coming nearer and nearer at each passing day. And everyone is sure that they got partners for the coming Valentines party.

Everyone except—

"Hi Misaki-chan!" Tsubasa greeted out.

"Hi" she said, not removing her eyes on her cell phone, probably busy texting someone.

They both walk together while Tsubasa is thinking what he will say.

After a while…

"Uh, Misaki-chan"

"Yes?" still texting someone.

"I would like to acknowledge you that the Valentines party is coming this week"

"Oh yeah. So?"

"I just wanted to know if you already had a valentine, er, partner for it" he said nervously.

"Um, no one"

Tsubasa felt relieved as he thinks he will have a chance. And woah—that's a very big chance. After years of just being friends, he will at last have a chance to make his move.

"That's why I'm busy texting here" she continued while texting.

"Huh?"

"Since I didn't have a partner for the party, I will just search for him. And I think I got the right one" she said.

"What?!" he's so surprised. His big chance just tore up into half.

"And I will meet him this afternoon"

Tsubasa stopped walking. She also stopped walking.

"Who is him?! Why did I didn't know about that?! And why are you searching for a valentine when we have so many boys in this academy?!" he said with just one breath.

"Hey, take it easy. He is a friend of mine. I first met him on facebook until we became real friends. His name is Reiko Oshimita" Misaki explained. Her eyes are not now on her cell phone.

"And even if there are many boys here, I can't choose even one. I mean, every boy got partners of their own." She is busy again on the cell phone when she heard a message alert. (It's him alright)

"_What?! Every male except for me! Hello! I'm still here!" _Tsubasa's thoughts are shouting out in his mind.

"Oh, I must go now. See you later, ok?" she bid goodbye then ran.

Tsubasa's head bowed down. Then he got an idea. What if that guy is not right to be her valentine? What if he has bad plans for her? And what about his plans? His chance became little because of that trespasser. He got to be sure.

'Tok! Tok! Tok! Misaki! It's me! Tsubasa!'

Misaki opened the door.

"What are you doing here? My meeting with Reiko will be in 20 minutes!" she said while busy combing her hair.

"I would like to come with you"

"Why?" she searched for her bag.

"I am interested to know him better. Please Misaki?" he pleaded.

"Ok, ok. Let's go!" she ran outside hurriedly while Tsubasa closed the door and follow behind.

* * *

At the Starbucks café…

"Misaki! Long time no see!" he greeted her then gave her a hug.

He has dark green hair which matches his emerald eyes. He is wearing a white and black shirt with the usual denim jeans.

At the first sight, he looks like a good guy.

Tsubasa narrow his eyes a little.

"Good to see you again!" Misaki said cheerfully.

"Uh, who's him?" he asked out.

"He's Tsubasa Andou."

"Oh yeah I remember, he's your best friend, right?"

"Yeah, why did you know?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Misaki-chan told me about you." He answered with an innocent look.

Tsubasa narrow his eyes more.

"So, how about a cup of coffee while talking?" he offered.

"Sure!"

* * *

The day tomorrow….

He is seen with heavy eye bags while walking at the hall. It's because he can't sleep thinking about her and that Reiko. He's not very sure about him. He must find a way to keep Misaki away from that guy for him to get the chance. Valentine's day only comes once per year and if he still let go of that big chance, he have to wait for the next year to come unless he got the courage to confess his feelings.

Unfortunately, he don't have that kind of courage.

He's so busy thinking while walking when he…

Bump!

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed.

He saw books scattered on the floor.

"Oh, sorry Ruka" he said while helping him pick out the books.

"That's ok. Just be careful next time" he advised.

Suddenly, an idea came up in his mind.

"Ruka!"

"What?" he stood up, carrying the books.

"You may be the solution!"

"Solution to what?"

"Can you come with me? I need to tell you something"

"Um,ok" he followed Tsubasa until they came to a big tree.

"What is that you need to tell me?"

"I need advice"

"Huh?"

"Please help me with my love problem!" he shake Ruka's shoulders.

"Love problem?"

"As you may know, I am about to make a move on a girl when a friend of hers came."

"And?"

"If I will not do anything about it, I will lose that big chance! Then that dream girl of mine will not be mine! She will be with that friend of hers that she only met up on the internet while his childhood friend will be alone all his life! I don't want to turn out like that!" he said loudly.

"That's a real problem you got there"

"Yup"

"Well, you must make your move first before her friend ask her out" he said with concern.

'Ring Ring!'

"Hello? Yes. Ok. See ya. I need to go now, Hotaru's calling me" he said after answering the call.

"Ah, ok."

"See you later!" Ruka ran off.

Tsubasa sat beside the tree and think about Ruka's advice. He also don't forget what day it is.

It's just four days before the most awaited party.

Four days!

* * *

"Here it is, Tsubasa" Nonoko gave him a small bottle with purple liquid inside.

"Thanks Nonoko" he said then head off through the door.

He searched for Misaki until…

"Why are you here?" Misaki asked Reiko.

"Just passing by. I heard there's a valentine's party coming up."

"Yeah"

"Do you have any valentine lately?"

"Um, none" she replied.

"Do outsiders can join in the party?"

"Yeah"

"Then if that's the case…" he hold her hands.

Tsubasa, who is hiding behind, had his eyes widened.

"Can I be your valentine?"

"Sure" she answered easily.

They walk together, talking and laughing to each other.

"No way" Tsubasa said to himself, tightening his grasp on the bottle.

* * *

Misaki is walking to the faculty room holding a folder.

"Um, Miss Yamada, something for you" she gave it to her.

"From who?"

"Narumi-sensei"

"Ah okay"

Misaki turned back and about to exit when…

"Um, Misaki?"

"Yes?" she turned to Serina.

"Nothing. I just want to remind you that you must be a little careful this time." She said

"Why?"

"Nothing"

"Um, okay. Thanks for the advice."

"Uh, by the way, happy Valentine's day!" She exclaimed and went out the door.

She didn't know what Serina saw in her crystal ball. It's Tsubasa, Nonoko, Sumire, Mikan, and Koko talking about something suspicious.

"Looks like they're planning something" she said to herself.

* * *

It's the day everyone prepared for-the Valentine's party.

Everyone are in their best clothes, as usual, the expected pairings are there.

"Reiko! Hi!" she greeted him as he enters.

The two of them walked while Tsubasa is following them (secretly, of course).

He reached for his cell phone and called Nonoko.

"Nonoko, he's here"

'Ok'

At the party…

"I'll get you a drink, just wait here." Reiko said

He walked to the banquet full of savory dishes.

"Hey Reiko-kun, you want one?" Nonoko offered a drink.

"Thanks Nonoko-san" he accepted and gradually drank it.

Little did he know that he just drank one of Nonoko's potions. It's all part of Tsubasa's plan.

It's a potion that makes a person do whatever the giver commands. It's like a hypnotizing potion.

"Now, I want you to leave this party immediately" Nonoko ordered.

"Yes, master" he walked to exit the party.

"Where's him?" Misaki asked Koko.

"I don't know!"

She searched for her valentine, ending up bumping someone.

"Hey!"

"Oops, sorry"

"Oh, Tsubasa, it's just you."

"Everyone please hold on to their partners, gotta slow things down a lil' bit" the DJ says on the microphone.

Soon, sweet and so romantic music played and everyone's dancing with their partners.

"Wanna dance?" Tsubasa offered.

Misaki looked around, seeing she got no choice.

"Sure" Tsubasa hold her hand and began to dance slowly.

"Did you see Reiko?"

"Uh,no" he answered.

"I want to tell you something. Can we go in somewhere private?" he asked.

"Sure"

They walked out until they are at the forest.

"Now, what is that you want to tell me?"

He knelt down and reached something on his pocket.

Her eyes widened and her body froze.

"I know this is a bit crazy but…can you be my girlfriend?" he looked into Misaki's widened eyes.

"Wha-what?!"

"Sorry if I surprised you" he stood up.

"Are you serious about what you just said?"

"Yes"

She clears her throat and thinks of what to say.

"I l-love you, Misaki"

"Please say yes" Tsubasa pleads.

"Well, I can't accept it yet."

"Why?"

"Because I still have many ambitions to that doesn't mean I didn't love you, Tsubasa." She explains.

"That's okay, I can wait"

"But you know, you're pretty sweet and I like that" she kissed him on the cheek then walk off.

He blushed and smiled.

And of course, that waiting time comes to an end. Because two months after that party,

They are ON…

* * *

**Ta-da! Finish! All reviews are welcome…!**

**But pls. don't send me flamez!**

**Happy valentine's day to all of you!!!**


End file.
